Iscia's Rest
|Row 4 title = Status:|Row 4 info = Active}}Iscia's Rest is a large port town and the seat of the Earldom of Iscia's Cove. Ruled over and lead by the House of Nathair from the Manor in close proximity Iscia's Rest has well expanded past it's original borders under the leadership of Aleyina Nathair. Originally, surrounded by a wall to keep the Gilnean locals of Iscia's Rest safe from the Galuyn natives to the south and the Fallow Crest nobility from the north the gates have been opened with the inclusion of the Leanaí Iscia and the expansion of the Barony into an Earldom. The combined culture of both the Galuyn and the Gilnean, the rich fishing, the pearl farming within the cove, the sapphire mines south-east of the city, and the overall large port of Iscia's Rest make it a desired and much needed stop for many sailors. History Iscia's Rest was founded by Ardan Nathair after being granted titles by nobility in the Fallow Crest territories. Ardan who bestowed upon his people to continue embracing their Galuyn heritage, named the established town after a wild god his ancestors revered and believed to make her home in the Cove. After Adrans death, Conall, his son moved to construct a wall around the established city to keep any Gilnean civilians safe from the Galuyn natives, and later after he moved to work against the Fallow Crest nobility it served as a safety against their oncoming attacks as well. Desmond Nathair, after his father Conall, opened the gates again to the nobility, attempting to build peaceful relations with them once more but was instead murdered for his fathers betrayal by Lord Sean Redmond who took over Iscia's Rest. The Galuyn threat began to be more violent, laying siege to the Rests port and cutting any trading routes off between Windholm and Galecrest to the city, starving those behind the walls. Aleyina, who had been escorted to safety as the only remaining member of House Nathair began to reach out to the Galuyn, establishing foundations of trust which would eventually lead to the merging of the scattered clans into the Leanaí Iscia. Brokering a deal with the Clans, Aleyina was permitted to sail her currachs into the port, supported by the Galuyn and retaking Iscia's Rest. Lord Redmond, along with the Lords of Galecrest, and Windholm were imprisoned in the dungeons under Manor Nathair until Aleyina and the newly established Leanaí Iscia performed the ancient rite of Tharraisce, a ritual during which the Lords were tied to rope which was then looped beneath the currach upon which the Galuyn sailed in the cove. The usurper lords were then thrown overboard and pulled under the keel of the vessels, their backs dragged from side to side of the ship, cutting open their backs by the marine growth on the underside of the currachs while drowning them. The willingness of performing this ritual with the Galuyn once more cemented Aleyina's place among them. Iscia's Rest was opened up to the Galuyn clans as it had been to Gilneans, allowing ease of access for trading routes and Aleyina took her place beside Hierophant Odhran and Keeper Ultan as the Waybinder of the Leanaí Iscia. The Blades of Greymane With the establishment of the marriage between Berenal Grayblade and Aleyina, the Blades of Greymane were permitted a foothold in Iscia's Rest, the first non-hostile foothold in Fallow Crest territory. The Ánraoch are trained by members of the Blades of Greymane in Iscia's Rest before heading towards Galecrest and Birkenhide to protect the Earldom from any invading forces. Category:House of Nathair Category:Galuyn Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Places Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast Category:Ports